Deaths Interferance
by Black Phoenix Dragon
Summary: Death decides to visit that fateful Halloween night. Harry grows up with the assistance of Death.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry wouldn't be such a winy, spineless boy and he wouldn't be friends with Ron. And I only own the ideas that didn't come from other places, so don't sue me. :)

Prologue

Death looked down at the sleeping form in front of her and sighed. There was so much potential here that would never be realized. Sometimes she really hated her job. Reaching down, she gently brushed Lily Potter's hair out of her face. Lily opened her eyes and looked into the face of death. Now contrary to popular belief, Death was a beautiful woman, not some ugly skeleton Grim Reaper. Lily's eyes widened, "It's my time to die, isn't it."

"Yes, young one. It is," replied Death gently.

Lily's eyes filled with tears, "What about Harry? And James?"

Death sighed, "James will die as well," here Lily gasped, "but Harry will live; that is my promise."

Lily's eyes closed, "At least Harry survives." Then her eyes snapped open. "If I assume right and Voldemort is the one who kills us, then why are you here now?"

Death smiled, "Because once approximately every 1,000 years I take the place of one mortal for a day. This allows me to directly interact with the mortal world. I chose you because if I didn't, than Harry won't survive the night and because he is a Ta'veren, or a nexus in the weaves of fate, it is critical that he survives. Otherwise, the world will be thrown into millennia of darkness. Harry is going to be the most powerful wizard of this age."

Lily smiled, closed her eyes, and opened her arms, careful not to hit James, "Then I go to Death willingly with the knowledge that Harry will be great."

Death's eyes sparkled as she reached down and gently grabbed Lily's soul and released it from her body. Then Death leaned over Lily's body and fell into the empty shell of Lily Potter.

Lily moved through the wall into Harry's room and looked down at him. He was sleeping peacefully with his thumb in his mouth. She chuckled at how cute he looked. Leaning over, she gently kissed Harry's forehead, "Goodbye Harry. Momma loves you more than Life itself." And with that, Lily departed into the afterlife.

* * *

"Lily, it's Him! Grab Harry and run! I'll hold Him off!"

Death ran upstairs to Harry's room and set Harry down in his crib. He stood up and grabbed the crib, giggling. Tears streamed down Lily Potter's face. "Hold still Harry."

Death pulled out a demonic silver dagger with blood platinum inset runes. She bent down and carved the All Seeing Eye of Horus around Harry's right eye. Then she kissed it while powering her considerable power into it and Harry. The glyph glowed briefly as it was activated, then the cuts healed over until it disappeared completely. Then Death carved the sowilo rune into Harry's forehead. "Momma loves you Harry. I'll always love you." And with that Death turned around, Lily's wand out. She didn't have to wait long.

With a bang, the door burst open and Voldemort stepped into the room. "Ah, Lily Potter. Your husband put up a good fight, but in the end, he was a weakling. You can either stand aside and join me, or I will kill you."

Lily's face contorted with rage, "Never!" she shouted.

Voldemort's voice got cold and quiet, "I will only ask you one more time. Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside."

Lily threw a cutting curse at Voldemort. Laughing, Voldemort batted the spell aside, "Avada Kedavra."

Lily didn't have time to dodge, she was hit straight in the chest. She collapsed to the floor, meanwhile, Death left Lily's body and stood in front of Harry. Slowly, Voldemort walked over to Harry and looked into his emerald green eyes. Voldemort pointed his wand in-between Harry's eyes. "Goodbye Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra!"

As the curse left Voldemort's wand, Death pressed a finger to the sowilo and poured as much power as she dared into the rune. Suddenly, a blood-red aura burst from Harry's body and blocked the curse. As the curse and aura fought, the Eye of Horus started glowing violet where Death had carved it. The curse fought against the aura for a moment, then turned back and raced toward Voldemort.

Voldemort was so surprised, that he never had a chance and his own curse hit him. Voldemort screamed as his own magic was forced back on him, the power he put into it now shredding his defenses and shoving his soul out of his body. As a last act, Voldemort's magic exploded and blew the roof clean off the walls. The explosion of magic also started the wooden floor on fire.

Unnoticed in all the commotion, a small pure black thing flitted across the room and into Harry's scar. Harry screamed and Death whipped around just in time to see a part of Voldemort's soul enter Harry's scar. Death put a finger back on the sowilo and was disconcerted to find that the piece of Voldemort's soul was trying to take over Harry's body. Death quickly isolated Voldemort's soul and crushed it. But she collected the memories that existed in Voldemort's soul and implanted them in Harry's subconscious behind a very strong barrier. All of the magic running through Harry had taken its toll. As soon as Death had finished working on Harry, he collapsed into a very deep sleep, the Eye of Horus fading into nothingness.

* * *

Dumbledore rushed into the nursery to find the room on fire and Voldemort's cloak crumpled on the ground with Lily's body collapsed in front of a sleeping Harry. Swiftly walking over to Harry's body, Dumbledore noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Dumbledore smiled as a line from the prophecy came back to him, '…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal…'

"So this is the Child of the Prophecy," murmured Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry several times. A frown crept across Dumbledore's face as the readings came back to him. Harry currently had the largest core he had ever seen in an infant. Again Dumbledore raised his wand and began casting spell after spell at Harry.

Dumbledore's mouth twisted into a vicious grin as Harry's magical core shrank until it was just a little bit smaller than an average wizard's core. Placing Harry back into the crib, Dumbledore walked out of the burning room to ask Hagrid to drop by the Potter's house.

After Dumbledore left the house, Death became visible and ripped the spells off of Harry's magical core and pulled a pure black crystal out of a pocket of her robe. She reached in and placed it into the center of Harry's core. This would throw off any mortals readings to believe that Harry had a smaller than average core. Death gently ran her fingers through Harry's hair and waited for Hagrid to show up and take Harry away from the burning building.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading my story. This is only my second so any and all advice is appreciated. Just so you know, I only write when the muse wants me to as such, updates are slow and inconsistent. But I do promise to continue working on this and my other story. Please review, that gives me extra motivation to write. If you have any ideas for how the story should go, please feel free to suggest.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Ebony

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I would have a lot of money and do the story differently.

'Thoughts'

 _'Mindspeech'_

Chapter 1

"GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK!" shouted Uncle Vernon, "AND NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

An inaudible sigh left 8 year old Harry's lips. Harry was a small skinny kid. His brilliant emerald eyes shone beneath a veil of raven-black hair. His skin was gaunt and stretched over bone and what little muscle he had. He wore extremely baggy clothes that were hand-me-downs from Dudley Dursley, his cousin.

His relatives, the Dursleys HATED him. Just because he had magic. His mother was Aunt Petunia's younger sister for crying out loud! But no, just because he had magic, they hated him. The Dursleys did everything they could to squash the "unnaturalness" out of him. Because of their fear, he was heavily abused. If it wasn't for Ebony, he probably would have killed his relatives long ago.

Ebony was his best friend. Harry didn't know where she came from, he just knew that she was there only for him, no one else could see her. He had asked what she was and she replied that she was neither an angel, nor a demon, nor a spirit, nor a mortal, but was something in-between. He had asked what she meant and she replied he would know when the time was right.

Ebony was just a little shorter than Harry. She had silver hair that ran down her back like a waterfall and ended at the small of her back. Her face was very elvish, high cheats bones and a pointed chin, she even had pointed ears! She had extremely vibrant silver eyes and flawless pale skin. She looked like a six year old elfling.

Harry trudged to the cupboard under the stairs and went in. Uncle Vernon locked the door behind him. Like that was going to do much. Harry had been controlling his magic since he could talk. Ebony was extremely helpful. Whenever Uncle Vernon beat him, afterword Ebony would put Harry's head in her lap and sing a beautifully haunting lullaby to him while running her fingers through his hair. Quietly, she would explain to him how to ignore the pain and reach into his core and pull the magic to his wounds to heal them.

Ebony taught Harry everything he knows. As soon as he could talk, Ebony would speak to him in numerous languages. Even at 8 years old, he knew several dead languages at a 12 year old level. That was partly due to how fast Harry was forced to grow up. There was no childhood for Harry, the Dursleys saw to that, and so Harry was very mature for his age. Even though he was 8 years old, he had comprehension over topics that would confuse a 13 year old.

Whenever Harry was in the cupboard, Ebony had him practicing magic. At first she merely had him meditate until he could find his core and bring the magic out at will. Then she had him repeatedly bring his magic out until he could do it at a thought. Today was the day she would begin to teach Harry how to organize his mind. Harry sat on the bed and Ebony stood in front of him.

"Harry, my beloved, now that you have proficient control of your internal magic, it is time you have learned how to organize and protect your mind. The first thing you need to do if find you core, then bring a tendril of magic up into your head and connect your brain directly to your magical core. This will greatly enhance your mind and allow you to affect your mind and consciousness a lot more than before. Once you have a direct link, start meditating, but instead of reaching for your core, you need to sink into your mind." Here she paused for breath.

"Once you enter your mind, you will be able to start organizing your memories and protecting them. You can use a filing cabinet in a room and lock the door, you can have a sort of onion mind where your most inner core has the most important memories and the outermost layer has nonconsequential memories, or you could have multiple walls around a bunker. You just need to use your imagination and do whatever works best for you."

Harry nodded and repositioned himself so he was sitting cross legged on the bed. He closed his eyes and reached for his core. He pulled out a tendril of magic and thread it up his body until it reached his brain. Then he connected the tendril and magic flooded his brain, all he could see was white. When his mental vision cleared, he could see a strong cord connecting his core to his brain. Then he went to his brain and fell into his mind.

When he stopped falling, he was surrounded by darkness. Harry decided store his memories in files like a computer. This would be protected by a wall of 1's and 0's flashing by at a furious pace and only the correct password would let someone into his mind. Anyone else who tried to enter his mind would only be able to see 1's and 0's flying around everywhere randomly. He focused hard and looked at the outer edges of his mind and saw it was a series of 1's and 0's flashing by at a furious pace. Satisfied that his mind was safe for now he focused back on his mind.

He then looked around him and noticed a file, he willed it to him and it flew into his hand. Suddenly, he was watching the night sky on a night that the Dursley's were out, three days ago. He let go of the file and looked around. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he saw numerous files all moving around randomly. Harry created a file named chronological and started organizing his mind. Then he created a school file, skills file, languages file, etc... After what felt like hours of organizing his mind, he felt the impression to return to his body.

Slowly he had come out of his meditations, like a swimmer swimming to the surface. As soon as he was fully conscious he turned to Ebony and asked, "Ebony, can you check my defenses?" Ebony nodded and immediately, he felt her impact his firewall and she battered at it for a few minutes and only let up when his firewall was about to break. Then he let her in to his mind and showed her how he organized his memories.

"I'm really proud of the progress you have made here beloved. Now the best way to perfect your shields is to practice every night, but since that can cut into your sleep, I am going to teach you a way to enter your mind and let your body sleep."

At this Harry tackled her in a rib cracking hug and thanked her profusely. Ebony smiled and mussed his hair. Then she proceeded to teach Harry how to sleep, but not sleep. All he had to do was when he entered his mind, to create a control for his body and to set his body to "sleep mode". Harry smiled as he slipped into his mind, Ebony gently running her fingers through his hair, singing a soft lullaby.

* * *

Harry 'woke' up the next morning to his Aunt Petunia screeching, "Wake up and make breakfast you freak!"

Harry sighed as he got out of bed and got in his hand-me-downs cloths. He opened the cupboard door and walked to the kitchen to start making poached eggs, bacon and toast, as he did every morning.

Ebony appeared at his elbow and gave him a quick hug. _'How did organizing your mind go last night beloved?'_ Ebony asked, her mental voice ringing through Harry's head.

Harry gave a small grin, still focusing on the eggs, _'It was great, I have this last year completely categorized and sorted.'_

Ebony flashed him a large smile, _'That's excellent beloved! Once you finish sorting your memories than I can start teaching you magic.'_

 _'YES!'_ Harry exclaimed, he turned around and hugged Ebony as hard as he could, then turned back and continued to cook the eggs.

Harry finished cooking the eggs and bacon and filled two plates and set them for Vernon and Dudley, and set a small plate for Petunia. He grabbed a piece of toast, a small piece of bacon and a spoonful of eggs and fled to the cupboard.

He sat on the edge of his bed and nibbled on his toast, waiting for Ebony to start the conversation.

Ebony spoke, "Harry, now that you have started on your mindscape, I can begin to use that time-dilation I told you about. From now on, as soon as you finish your chores that the Dursley's make you do, we can go out and I can take you to some remote places where I can teach you what you need to know before you return to the magical society."

Harry nodded, "How long will it take before I am ready?"

Ebony chuckled, "As longs as necessary my beloved."

Harry finished eating and left his cupboard, determined to finish his chores is record time.

* * *

Harry was elated, he had finished all of his chores almost 2 hours early and now Ebony was going to take him to his training place! He slipped out the door and raced to the park near Privet Drive, excitement bubbling in his chest. It was a cloudy day, the storm clouds foretasted were rolling in. The wind was gusting occasionally, causing the trees to shake and twist.

When he got to the park, it was deserted, everyone was inside because of the oncoming storm. Harry crossed the park and entered the woods on the other side. As soon as he got deep enough that he couldn't see the park any longer, he called out, "Ebony!"

Without a sound, Ebony appeared in front of him. "Are you ready, my beloved?" she asked.

Harry bounced on the balls of his feet, his head bobbing furiously, "Yes! Yes! Lets go Ebony!"

Ebony smiled at his enthusiasm and held out her hand, "Grab my hand then."

Harry immediately grasped her hand tightly and with a twist, they vanished into the night. One moment of disorientating darkness and motion later, Harry opened his eyes to see that he was definitely not in the woods in Little Winging any more.

Harry looked at the world around him and the first thought that came to his mind was grey. The sky was grey, not an overcast cloudy grey, but the color of the sky looked grey. No sun could be seen, no brighter patches of the sky to tell you where the light source was, just uniform, endless grey.

The trees looked dead and only seemed to come in shades of grey. The ground looked like a very dark brown, almost grey. There didn't seem to be any animal life, or any life at all. Just dead trees and endless sky.

Harry turned to look at Ebony. She seemed to have an otherworldly look about her, it almost looked like she was had a grey aura around her. She also was the only thing other than Harry himself that had any color other than grey.

Harry asked, curiosity and fear filling his voice, "Ebony, where are we?"

Ebony turned her face to Harry. Her eyes had this gleam to them that Harry had never seen before. "This is a realm, my beloved, where time does not matter. Here you can train as long as you can handle, and no time will have passed in the normal world. Let us begin."

Ebony spoke in a soft, even tone, "Magic, Harry, is an energy that some people can use to manipulate reality around them. This energy is everywhere and nowhere. Magic has, to an extent, an intelligence, an almost sentience. For instance the point me spell asks magic to turn your wand and point it in the direction of the object you are searching for. So magic has to have some form of intelligence or it would not be able to answer that question. Now beloved, many people think that magic is in special words and wand motions. They are wrong, magic is in the intent and will. All magic is, is merely gathering the energy inside you and, using your willpower and intent, directing that energy to cause change in the world around you. That is the basics to all magic."

Harry asked, "Are there any rules to magic?"

Ebony smiled, "The only rule to magic is that all magic comes at a price. For most magic, the price is energy from your core, but for rituals and greater spells, there is a greater cost. Now all magic can be done solely with the energy in your core, but most people, if not all, do not have enough energy to energize rituals, so they use sacrifices. With enough energy, anything is possible with magic."

"Ah," said Harry, "So what should I do first?"

Ebony ruffled his hair affectionately, "The first thing you should do is try to levitate this feather," Here she conjured a white feather. "Remember to submerge yourself in your core, then bring the magic out slowly."

Harry easily sunk into his magic and brought it to the surface of his palms. "Good... Now push the magic out of your body and to the feather." Here Harry's brows furrowed as it became much harder to control the magic. Sweat beaded his brow as he pushed the magic out of his skin. Slowly, his magic reached out and engulfed the feather.

"Good… Now direct the magic to lift the feather." Harry strained and the feather burst into flames. Harry slumped, disappointed. Ebony wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "It's okay beloved, try again." Here she conjured another feather.

Harry straightened up, took a deep breath, then pooled the magic in his palms. He slowly reached out with his magic until it engulfed the feather, and slowly, surely, the feather rose until it was a foot off the ground. "Excellent my Beloved!" cried Ebony.

Harry grinned as he let go of the magic and the feather floated down to the floor. Suddenly Harry sagged. He felt like he had been running for hours.

Ebony gently picked. Harry up and carried him over to a chair that he hadn't noticed before, "Don't worry beloved, it takes a lot of energy to force the magic out of your body the first few times. Your body isn't use to the magic being passed through it. After a few times it will adjust and it will be easier and easier. For now just relax. Next we will go over how magic travels through your body."

 **AN: Alright, I updated both chapters and am going to add some new chapters soon. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. If you have any suggestions or questions please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Goblins part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for what is mine.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up excited. Today was his 10th birthday and Ebony said she would take him somewhere special. She had been teaching him more about magic and the magical world since that first day he moved a feather. She taught him languages and weapons and magic and creatures. He had learned a lot in these past 2 physical years. Mentally, he wasn't sure how long exactly, but it was many, many years. He felt that he was ready to take the magical world by storm.

He jumped out of bed and put on his cloths as fast as he could. He waited impatiently for Aunt Petunia to yell at him to come make breakfast. The moment she did, he composed his face to the normal emotionless mask he needed to wear and walked out and made breakfast for the Dursleys.

Once he was finished, he went back to his cupboard and started looking around, waiting for Ebony to show up. After a few minutes, she appeared on the bed next to Harry.

"Ebony!" Harry gave her a big hug, "Is it time? Where are we going? What are we doing?"

Ebony laughed, "Woh, woh, woh. Slow down, I can't answer any of your questions if you keep asking them too fast. To answer your questions in order, yes it is time, we are going to Diagon Ally, we are going to the goblins to receive your inheritance."

Harry's eyes got big, "Really!? We are going to Diagon Ally? Sweet!"

Ebony laughed again, "Yes we are, now tell me how do we travel magically?"

Harry scrunched his brow, thinking, "We visualize where we want to go, then have our magic take us there."

"Exactly Harry," said Ebony, "but today we are taking a special trip. I am going to take you Shadow Walking. Shadow Walking is using the surrounding shadows to take us to our destination, for all shadows are connected."

Harry exclaimed, "Cool! When do we leave?"

"Right now," said Ebony, and she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the shadows.

Everything went dark, and Harry experienced a sensation of movement and cold air. This lasted for only a moment, then they were out in sunlight. It took Harry a moment to regain his composure, when he did Ebony gestured in front of her, "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Ally."

Harry looked around, jaw dropped. Everywhere he looked was magic, objects floating by themselves, cauldrons and broomsticks and boomslang skin and ashwinder eggs. He had heard about all of these things from Ebony, but he had never actually seen them.

Ebony let him look for a few more minutes, then she gently poked him to get his attention back. "Are you finished gawking?" Harry looked at her, "Yeah, let's go."

Ebony took his hand and lead him towards a marble building. "Remember what I told you about goblins beloved?"

"That goblins are a proud warrior race, but they are honorable. Remember, when you approach a goblin, you nod your head as a sign of respect and don't show teeth, they see that as a threat." Harry recited as they walked toward Gringots."

Very good Harry," stated Ebony, "Now once we get to the doors, I am going to leave for a while, so the goblins don't see me."

Harry turned to look at Ebony, "What do you mean leave?" Ebony responded, "You do remember who I am right? And what that makes you?"

Harry nodded and replied, "You are Death, or at least an incarnation of Death, and I am your champion."

Ebony ruffled Harry's hair, "Very good my beloved, well the goblins worship me as one of their gods, so I don't want them to get any ideas until after they have already formed an opinion of you."

Harry thought for a moment. "Alright," he said, "When will you be back?"

Ebony stopped and engulfed Harry in a hug, "The moment you ask, my beloved. The moment you ask." With that, she vanished.

Slowly Harry turned to Gringots and realized that he was on the front steps. He straightened, put on an emotionless mask, and walked purposefully through the golden doors.

After he walked into the building, he saw the room. It was huge and looked like a long hallway with desks all along the outer edges of the room, with tellers every few feet from each other, waiting for the next person to come and ask them something.

Harry walked to the nearest free goblin. When he got to the desk, he nodded his head to the goblin and said in perfect Gnarl, "Master Teller, my name is Harry James Potter, and I am here to claim my rightful ownership of my vaults as the last heir to the Potter line."

The goblin stopped writing on the desk and looked closer at Harry. He growled back in Gnarl, "You know that you will need to take a lineage test and if that statement proves false, we can kill you."

Harry looked back impassively, "I know, I am willing to take that bet."

The goblin hopped off the desk and said, "Follow me." Harry followed the goblin behind the desk and through a partially hidden door to a long hallway. They traveled for a few minutes, taking turns here and there, till Harry was completely lost. They came to a door with a plaque which read 'Manager HangNail'. The goblin knocked on the door and stepped back. A minute later, the door opened and a voice emanating from the room said, "Enter." The goblin gestured to Harry and Harry entered into the room."

What do you want human?" growled HangNail.

Harry bowed his head and said, "Manager HangNail, I am the Potter Heir and I am willing to take a lineage test to prove it."

HangNail threw back his head and laughed, "Harry Potter has no authority to claim anything until he turns 17 years old. Dumbledore has control of these vaults until then."

Harry raised his head and stepped forward, "Oh really? Under who's authority can Dumbledore do this?"

HangNail snapped at Harry, "Quiet human, unless you want your head removed. And besides, I am the one who decides who has control of the vaults and Dumbledore gave me plenty of reasons why he should be in charge."

Harry glowered at HangNail, "If you are purposefully obstructing my claim of ownership, than I challenge you to fight me in the Arena."

HangNail sneered, "I deny your challenge to the Arena and further say that you will never have control of these vaults if I can help it."

* * *

WarChief Gold, the ruler of the Goblins, was sitting at his desk, papers strewn about, working furiously on paperwork, when suddenly entered an ancient female goblin.

She was so old that her skin hung from her frame like paper. Her eyes were clouded over from cataracts. Her hair was sparse, wispy and white. Her ears dropped to the point they touched her shoulders. She had on a raiment of tattered old cloth, who's color had long since faded away. In one hand, she clutched an ancient looking ritual dagger.

WarChief Gold raised his head and exclaimed, "Soothsayer! Why are you here?"

The Soothsayer turned her head toward WarChief Gold and said, "The End of the Endless has spoken to me. She has warned me that if you don't make a restitution for Her chosen, Her chosen will slaughter us all and bathe this city in our blood. She won't deny him anything he wants. But we do worship Her, so She sought to warn us before we make a decision that would be the end for us all."

As she was speaking, WarChief Gold's face got paler and paler. After she was done speaking, WarChief Gold plead, "How can we avoid the extermination of our kind?"

The Soothsayer replied, "She has spoken, you must seek out Manager HangNail and prevent him from denying Her chosen his request. She has also said that at this point in time, he doesn't need us, but we need him and if we grant his request, we will prosper more than ever in the history of goblin kind. So has the End of the Endless spoken. Go, oh WaeChief, and prevent our utter destruction."

WarChief Gold fled out of his office the moment the last word left her lips. He ran as fast as he could, toward the office of Manager HangNail.

He got there just in time to hear HangNail say, "I deny your challenge to the Arena and further say that you will never have control of these vaults if I can help it." WarChief Gold burst into the room and barked, "Overruled!"

Both occupants jumped and turned toward the door. WarChief Gold roared, "Manager HangNail, tell me what's the name of Gorg are you thinking!"

HangNail stuttered, "W-WarC-C-Chief, what are you doing here?"

"Answer the damn question!" barked WarChief Gold.

"This human," spat HangNail seeming to grow a spine, "and a child at that, thinks he can tell me how to do my job!"

"Well from what I heard, you aren't doing your job, so I am commanding you to accept this challenge and I will see you in the Arena in two hours. Now get!" Roared WarChief Gold. HangNail fled from the room as if the very hounds of hell were chasing him.

WarChief Gold walked to the chair behind the desk and sat down, turning to Harry, "Now, Champion of The End, I hope you know what you are doing. Manager HangNail will ask for a champion to take his place and his champion is one of the strongest goblin warriors we have."

Harry replied coolly, "As the Champion of The End, I know exactly what I am doing."

WarChief Gold nodded his head, "Ah, yes. My apologies. I saw your youth and mistook your challenge as a folly of youth."

"That is understandable, WarChief Gold", Harry said while sitting in the chair in font of the desk, "But you must not let my age fool you, I am much more mature than my age would imply. Being the Champion of Death has its perks."

WarChief Gold nodded his head again, "Very true, I will try not to underestimate you again. Now down to business, why were you here to see Manager HangNail?"

Harry straightened up, "I am here to take control of my vaults, as is my right as the last heir of the Potters and am 10 years old. That is the law."

WarChief Gold crossed his long, knobby fingers, "Very true, except for Manager HangNail is the manager in control of your vault, and if he refuses to give it to you, the only way to gain control is to beat him in The Arena, which, I presume, is your intent?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that was exactly my intent. Once I gain control of my vault, no one will be able to separate it from me."

"Very well," said WarChief Gold, "Let us head to the Arena and you can get everything you need situated."

 **AN: Wow! Things are heating up fast. Here is the next chapter. Any ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated. Please r &r.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Goblins part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Harry and WarChief Gold were walking toward the Arena. They came to a resting area and Harry turned to WarChief Gold, "Is there a room I could enter and be by me self for a few minutes?"

WarChief Gold answered, gesturing toward the nearest door, "This room should do nicely."

Harry thanked him and walked into the room. Then he focused his magic and caused the room to be silent from the outside, so no one could eavesdrop in. Once he was sure it was secure, he called out, "Ebony?"

Immediately Ebony appeared in front of him, and Harry flew into her arms. "I missed you." Harry mumbled into Ebony's shoulder. Ebony stroked his hair, "I know my beloved, and I wished I could help more. All I could do was send WarChief Gold to help support your claim in that challenge."

Harry looked up into her eyes and said with passion, "That was all I needed, I have practiced and practiced for a day like this, I know that with your training and as your champion, I can defeat that goblin and his champion."

Ebony squeezed him briefly, "And I believe in you my beloved. Now that I have officially accepted you as my champion, here are some emblems for everyone to know that you are my official champion." Here she pulled out a silvery cloak from a pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry handled it and it felt like water running through his fingers. He unfolded it, put it on and reached for the clasp, but there wasn't one. He looked confusedly at Ebony.

Ebony chuckled, "The clasp is special." From another pocket she pulled out a circle, set on a triangle, bisected by a line. "This symbol is what humans use to represent me and my three greatest gifts. The Elder Wand," she traced the line, "The Resurrection Stone," she traced the circle, "And the Cloak of Invisibility," she traced the triangle. "Together they make the Deathly Hallows. You have one in your possession now." She pointed to the cloak. Harry looked at it closer, then he reached out his magic to "feel" the cloak. It felt exactly like Ebony. He looked up at Ebony, "What do these objects do?"

Ebony smiled and fastened it to his cloak, "The Cloak of Invisibility allows one to hide from me, and because I can find anyone anywhere, it can hide you from anyone. There are other properties that only my champion can use, you'll find out about those later. The Resurrection Stone allows someone to bring a soul back from the afterlife, but the dead do not belong on this side of the veil, so they experience increasing pain the longer they stay. And finally, the Elder Wand. It is a wand fashioned from an elder tree that grows on the very edge of life, touching the veil, but not crossing over, and the core is the heartstring of a thestral. It is the most powerful wand, but only for its rightful owner, my champion. If anyone else uses it, it only provides a dramatic increase in their powers." Here she pulled Harry into another hug, "Don't worry about these things for now, just know that the cloak is yours and it will always come back to you when you summon it."

Harry tightened his grip. "Thank you so much for being there for me, and making me your champion. Then he stepped back, "I had better head out, before HangNail calls me a coward and claims my vault in my absence."

Ebony squeezed him for a second longer, then let him go, "I'll watch your fight and only intervene if it looks like you are going to lose from something underhand. I will always be with you my beloved." Then she disappeared.

Harry undid the spells around the room and opened the door. Chief Gold looked interested in the new cloak, but refrained from saying anything. They started walking towards the Arena, talking about nothing of importance.

* * *

Myra walked towards the Arena. Wearing a dark brown cloak and a sword hanging from her belt, she stood out like a sore thumb in the midst of all the goblins. She was 6' tall with soft violet eyes that constantly scanned the area around her, her midnight black hair falling like a waterfall to the small of her back.

From what she had heard, a human had challenged a goblin in the Arena. This haven't happened in quite a few years, so everyone was excited. Myra merely went to relieve the boredom she was feeling.

Myra was the product of a Dark Elf father, and a High Elf mother, which was highly frowned upon. The offspring are called Shadow Elves. She has the fair skin of the High Elves, and the violet eyes of the Dark Elves. She has the abilities of both races. From the High Elves, she can see magic in all its forms and is able to manipulate it. From the Dark Elves, she gained the ability to see in pure darkness and things that are normally invisible and unnoticeable. She can use the pure sorcery of the High Elves, and the dark sorcery of the Dark Elves.

Shadow Elves are not accepted in the elfin realms so as soon as she was old enough to care for herself, which is 16 elfin years old, she was cast out, never to walk the elfin lands again. Because the elfin race was so much longer lived, she was essentially cursed to walk alone, because anyone she became friends with would die of old age long before she would even look a year older. She had been banished merely 5 human years ago and she was looking for what her place in this world was.

As Myra reached the Arena, she slowed to truly appreciate the architectural wonder that the goblins had produced. It was similar in structure to the Roman Coloseum, but larger and underground. Arches were everywhere and the stadium seating was truly a wonder. It was a tiered system where it would raise a couple hundred benches, then it would have an overhang to create more room with less space back. Most of the goblin clans in the Goblin Nation would be able to sit comfortably and see fairly well. On one side just above the wall surrounding the Pit, sat the WarChief box, where the WarChief and the Clan heads sat.

Myra walked around the Arena watching the goblins file in to the benches, yelling out bets and money swapping hands. She walked to the wall of the Pit and looked out. The Pit was one large circular dirt pit a bout 350 feet long with 20 foot high walls surrounding it on all sides.

On the opposite side Myra could see the entrance for one of the contestants. Hidden in the shadows was a goblin of considerable size, at least a foot taller than the average goblin and pure muscle. Myra wondered how any human would be able to stand against that particular goblin.

Suddenly Myra stiffened. There was a presence coming closer to the Arena of considerable power. She wondered who it was because she had been with the goblins for two years and had never felt this presence. Slowly she turned around.

Myra saw WarChief Gold walking and talking with a very young human. She was surprised because the WarChief never talked with humans, they were far beneath his notice and of no importance. Then she noticed what was causing the presence, the human had on a cloak that was virtually exploding with death magic. She paled when she noticed the symbol that was on the clasp of the cloak, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, or the symbol of Death.

Myra approached the human boy and bowed at the waist, "My Lord, it is an honor to be in thy presence."

* * *

Harry was deep in conversation with WarChief Gold and was startled when he noticed an elf walk up to him and bow at the waist saying, "My Lord, it is an honor to be in thy presence."

Harry regained his composure and replied, "I thank you elf. What brings you out of the elfin lands into the lands of men, if I may ask?"

Myra stiffened, "I have been banished by my own kind because I was born a Shadow Elf."

Harry looked apologetic, "I am sorry that I brought up bad memories for you. What brings you to the Arena?"

Myra answered, "I had heard rumors that a human had challenged a goblin to the Arena, so I came to see if they were true. I assume you were the human who challenged the goblin?"

Harry nodded, "Indeed I did. And you'll have to excuse me, I must prepare for the fight." He started to walk away, then paused and looked back, "Would you hold my cloak while I am in the Arena?"

Myra trembled a little at the opportunity to hold the Cloak of Invisibility, and said, "Yes my Lord. I would be honored to bare your cloak while you battle."

Harry unclasped the cloak and handed it to Myra. "I apologize, I haven't asked for your name." Myra took the cloak and gently folded it in her arms, "Myra, my Lord. My name is Myra."

Harry gave her a lopsided smile, "Very nice to meet you Myra. My name is Harry Potter," and he turned around and walked into the contestants antechamber to the Pit.

WarChief Gold walked to the WarChief's seat in the box and raised his hand. The Arena quieted immediately. "Today we are honored to watch the fight between the Challenged Manager HangNail of the Blood Clan, and the Challenger Harry Potter of the House of Potter!" Harry walked out into the Arena and from the other side walked HangNail. The crowd went wild, cheering and whooping and hollering and stamping their feet. WarChief Gold raised his hand again, "Challenger, why did you challenge Manager HangNail to the Arena?"

Harry raised his head, "Because Manager HangNail refused to give me access to my vault as is my right, and he is conspiring with a human to do it!" The crowd gasped and started murmuring to each other. This was a serious offense, denying the rightful owner his vault and conspiring with a human to do it was considered treachery in goblin eyes.

WarChief Gold turned to Manager HangNail, "Manager HangNail of the Blood Clan, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Manager HangNail thrust his nose in the air condescendingly, "I have every right to deny him access as it was written in this human's parent's will. I am merely following its direction."

Harry jumped in, "My source tells me that you created that will with the help of a human so that you could steal my vaults from me. The human offered you quite a few things to get you to help, none of which he will do once he had my vault."

The crowd gasped again and began to whisper with each other more fervently. This was conspiring against a long term client with another human. That never happens, as it is one of the highest taboos in goblin society. Manager HangNail stayed silent, which is almost a confession in it of itself.

WarChief Gold looked down at the two of them, "Any last words?"

Manager HangNail spoke, "I substitute myself for my champion, BoneCrusher of the Blood Clan." WarChief Gold nodded his consent, and Manager HangNail rushed out. BoneCrusher strutted into the Arena, carrying a large mace on his shoulder. He was tall, about a foot taller than the average goblin. His body was bulging with muscle, his skin was stretched and looked like it would tear any minute.

WarChief Gold announced, "Are the contestants ready?" Both Harry and BoneCrusher nodded. "Very well, the rules are thus. First is that no foci are to be used in this fight. Second, this is a fight to the death. Third, no outside assistance is allowed. And Forth, only one weapon can be used. Contestants, show your weapons!"

BoneCrusher swung his mace off his shoulder and showed it to WarChief Gold. It was entirely silver, the head on one side was flat like a hammer, while the other side had a wicket looking spike.

Harry held out his hand, and a scythe appeared out of the air and he grabbed it. It was a gorgeous scythe. The blade was pure black with red veins running through it, pulsing and flowing like blood. The handle was black as well, platinum runes engraved all along the length. It glowed with an eerie dark red miasma.

WarChief Gold raised his hand, and slashed it the air, "Fight!" As the last syllable was fading to silence, BoneCrusher rushed forward, mace raised high in the air, ready to bring it crashing down on Harry's head. Harry calmly watched BoneCrusher approach, scythe held loosely in a relaxed position.

As BoneCrusher brought the mace sharply down towards Harry's head, he dodged, moving around BoneCrusher to his back and swiftly brought the butt of his scythe in between his legs. Smacking the inside of BoneCrushers legs before pulling it back and dancing out of the way of BoneCrushers backhanded swing, the mace just missing him by inches.

"Why so slow, MarrowSucker?" taunted Harry, "I bet you couldn't move faster than a two day old Krupp!"

The crowd gasped and BoneCrusher roared and charged at Harry at even greater speeds. His mace swinging at speeds that could not be perceived by a normal human eye. Luckily, Harry was not a normal human. He countered and every swing was deflected or dodged.

"Stand still and fight with honor!" roared BoneCrusher, "Are you a scared raash'sculn* who can't even handle a real fight!"

Harry simply grinned, which infuriated BoneCrusher even more. They were toe to toe, BoneCrusher launching blows that should pulverize granite, Harry's grin never leaving his face as he blocked them all with his scythe. With his blood pumping and the adrenaline flowing, Harry had never felt so alive, not even while training with Ebony.

Every couple of blows, Harry would swing his scythe around and strike BoneCrusher with the butt of his scythe, or give him shallow cuts across his arms or legs.

After a few more minutes of fighting, BoneCrusher was exhausted. He had multiple cuts and bruises all over his body while Harry was still standing there, a large grin on his face and was only breathing mildly heavy. BoneCrusher glared at Harry, "How is this possible!"

Harry took a step back and replied, "I am the Champion of Death. Did you expect Her Champion not to be trained in combat? My Lady has prepared me in all ways so that I can bring her honor."

With that, Harry waited till BoneCrusher sent his most powerful swing yet, redirected the swing to throw him off balance, then slipped his scythe in between BoneCrushers legs and pulled up sharply. The crowd fell silent as the two halves of BoneCrusher fell to the ground with a soft thump, thump.

Harry looked up at WarChief Gold. War chief stood up and raised his arms above his head, "The winner is the Challenger, Harry Potter!" The crowd was in an uproar. No human had ever beaten a warrior goblin in the Arena.

WarChief Gold raised his arms again and the crowd went silent immediately. "Challenger Harry Potter wins the rights to his vault back. I myself will manage his vault to ensure nothing like this will never happen again."

Suddenly, a fireball bloomed from one side of the Arena, screaming towards Harry's back at a furious pace, growing bigger and bigger as it came closer and closer to Harry.

Myra found herself dropping the Cloak and dashing into the Arena. She was running much faster than any mortal, and most immortals could comprehend, and she dived in front of the fireball just before it could strike Harry.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I am currently working on the next chapter which will come out as soon as I can get it ready. If you have ideas for those special properties of the Cloak, only the champion can use, would be much appreciated. And the same for the Wand and Stone. I am not sure when I will be updating next. Probably not for a little bit. I will update as soon as I can though. Please review! It helps me write faster.**

 *** raash'sculn - basically means a cowardly thief with no honor.**


End file.
